


Knelt In Worship

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hints at sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knelt In Worship

Cady has never been one to back down from a fight and yet as Regina begins to cry she falls to her knees, kisses Regina's hands and all but begs for forgiveness. She knows she has gone too far. She and Regina treat one another as lovers and yet she knows she lavishes too much worship on Regina, she can't stop herself. It had happened as a joke at first, now it was habit. Regina was a queen. A fair queen now, not a bitch and yet... and yet she needed all the love Cady had. She might act like she can cope and yet she snaps, she cries and she lets Cady see how she hurts. 

Cady kneels, she will worship Regina, she always has, but now she does it to comfort her. Cady kisses her waist, her touch soft as she strokes the old wound where Regina had been hit by the bus. Regina had been planning a shower and yet when she breaks she falls apart. Cady will kiss her, hold her, love her. She will worship her... her precious, damaged Regina. The only queen she loves.


End file.
